How to Rescue a Cajun
by byproducts
Summary: Rogue goes off to get Gambit who got himself into a tight spot.


Disclaimer: Don't own.

Rogue was growing more and more pissed by the second. She reread the letter she had gotten in the mail again. Remy, her boyfriend, had gone home when he had received news that his brother had been in an accident. He had told her he would be back as soon as he could. And he would let her know how things were going. He had called her to let her know he had arrived and that he was on his way to see Henri, his brother. But since then she had heard nothing. It had been almost two months and now she had received a letter from Henri himself.

Henri had written her to tell her Remy had been tricked. Remy and Henri's father, Jean-Luc had told Remy that Henri was hurt to get Remy to come home. And once Remy was home Jean-Luc had forced him to stay with threats and a collar that neutralized his powers. Remy was watched all hours of the day to make sure he didn't contact anyone. Henri himself had been watched to make sure he didn't help Remy. It had taken two months of planning and covert ops to get this letter out.

Jean-Luc had done this all to force Remy to marry a women named Bella Donna. She was the daughter of rival guild, the Assassin's, leader. They had declared that the only way they would be at peace with the Thieves was if Bella got what she wanted and that was Remy.

Remy wanted nothing to do with this and declared he wouldn't do it. And declared his love for Rogue. So Jean-Luc had threatened to send people after Rogue and slapped the collar on him to force Remy to stay.

Rogue growled in frustration. "Some one is so gonna pay for this." She said in a tight voice.

"Pay for what?" Kitty asked coming into the room. She saw Rogue's face and shrunk back.

"You seen Logan?" Rogue barked.

"Kitchen." Kitty squeaked.

Rogue brushed passed Kitty and headed to the kitchen. As soon as she arrived she singled out Logan. "Give me the keys to your bike." She demanded.

"Why." Logan said not looking up from the paper he was reading.

Rogue shoved the letter she has received into his face. Every one who had been in the kitchen had vacated when they had saw Rogue's face. Logan was the only one in the institute who didn't scare when Rogue got into a mood. Logan 's face became scary as he read the letter. If everyone hadn't already run they would of now.

"Come on Stripes, let's go get our Cajun back." Logan said.

"You don't need to come. I can do this on my own."

"I am well aware of that. But some one needs to go to make sure you don't destroy everyone in your path."

"Fine. Let's go."

"I'll go let Chuck know what's up. We will take the blackbird." Logan said.

"Thanks Logan."

An hour later they were on their way. "Chuck wants us to try and get a hold of the collar. He wants Forge to take a look at it. He doesn't like the idea of it at all."

"Me either." Rogue said.

Remy tried to ignore the itch on his neck. The stupid collar always made his neck itch. He was so sick of this. He wanted to go home to Rogue. Oh Rogue was going to kill him. He hadn't called her in two months. He was getting married tomorrow and Rogue would go ballistic if she found out. He hated Bella Donna. At fifteen she had been forbidden fruit and he had wanted her. But she had wanted nothing to do with him back then. But when she found out she couldn't have him, she had demanded him. And she always got what she wanted from her father. Marius had offered peace to Jean-Luc in exchange for Remy. Stupid blonde demon. He heard a shrill voice from the other room. Speak of the devil. He thought.

"Hello darling." Bella said coming in.

Remy just growled at her.

"Oh don't be like that. Our wedding day is tomorrow. You should be happy!" She told him.

Remy growled again.

Bella sighed dramaticly. "You are so lucky to have me, you know." She said as she walked over to him and kissed his cheek.

"I hate you." Remy told her.

"Doesn't matter. You're still gonna be mine." Bella said with a smirk. "Now come on. Jean-Luc and my father are having a meeting we need to be at."

Remy wanted to punch her, but instead he followed her out of the room.

Remy sat in a leather chair half listening to his father drone on about the signing of the peace treaty that would take place after the wedding. Suddenly he heard a loud commotion outside of his father's office. He saw his brother Henri smirk. What was going on? He wondered. Then the doors to the office burst open. And Remy saw the most beautiful sight he had ever known. A very pissed off Rogue.

"Excuse me." She said in a deadly voice. "I believe you have something that belongs to me and I've come to collect it." Her eyes found Remy's. "Ah there you are. Come on lets go home."

Bella stood. "Who the hell do you think you are! He's mine." She squawked.

Rogue raised an eyebrow. "Oh really."

Bella pulled out her gun and aimed it a Rogue.

Rouge laughed as the gun flew out of Bella's hand. All the weapons in the room rose away from their owners and floated the the ceiling as Rogue used Magneto's powers. She had recently found that with her control of her own powers, she could also control all the powers she had taken from others.

"That's new Cherie." Remy commented.

"Yep, like it?" Rogue said with a smile.

"I do." Remy told her.

Rogue smiled. "Ready to go?" She asked.

"You bet."

"He's not going any where." Bella screamed. And ran at Rogue.

Rogue sighed and as Bella reached her she tapped Bella's out stretched arm. Bella went down as a hep on the floor.

"What the hell did you do to my sister." Julian cried.

"Don't remember me?" Rogue said with a laugh.

"Your the girl that helped Remy save Jean-Luc." Julian said as he took a big step back from her.

Logan walked in to the room. "Let's get going." He said. "Hey Gumbo, where's the key for the thing on your neck?"

Remy pointed over at Jean-Luc.

Logan approched Jean-Luc. "Hand it over." He told him.

"No, and Remy is not going anywhere. He is getting married tomorrow and that is that." Jean-Luc spat.

Logan extended his claws. "Key now."

"Don't have it." Jean-Luc said.

"Then who does?" Logan demanded.

Rogue sighed. "Marius has it." She said pointing at Bella's father.

"How do you know!" Marcus yelled.

"Bella told me." Rogue said with a smirk.

"You won't get it from me." Marius said reaching for his gun then remembered his gun was on the ceiling.

Rogue smirked again and turned all the guns and knives into a metal ball. Then let the ball fall hard on the desk. "Give it." She said.

"No." Marius said.

Rogue rolled her eyes and walked over to Marius and touched his face. Marius went down. "Idiot." Rogue said then took the key off a chain on his neck.

Rogue began to laugh.

"What's up Stripes?"

Rogue laughed louder as she unlocked Remy. She handed the collar and key over to Logan. Then turned to Jean-Luc. "You're an idiot." She said to him.

"How dare you." Jean-Luc yelled turning a violent shade of violet.

"Well. You are. You got played. Marcus was gonna marry Remy to Bella and then arrange an accident for you and Henri, leaving Remy as the only heir. Then run both of the guilds, because he could control Remy through Bella."

Jean-Luc turned even more purple and sputtered.

"Well, we will be going now. Enjoy your mess." Rogue said with a smile. Then she turned to Henri. "Thank you for letting know what was happening." She said and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"Of course." Henri said with a smile.

Remy pulled his brother in for a hug. "Thank you mon fere."

"Not a problem. Now go be with your love." Henri told him.

An older woman walked into the room. "I baked your favorite cookies for the trip. Make sure you share." She told Remy.

"Thank you Tante." Remy said giving her hug.

"Was everyone against me." Jean-Luc demanded.

"Well of course you idiot. You tried to marry our Remy to that hussy." Tante Mattie said pointing at Bella on the floor who was starting to stir.

"You should get them all out of here." Logan said. "Before you make anymore plans that could get you and your sons killed. Were leaving now Gumbo."

Remy didn't need to be told twice. He hugged his brother and aunt goodbye and never even spared a glance at his father.

On the plane ride home they were quiet. Once they arrived back at the institute, Logan took the collar to the Professor and Rogue dragged Remy up to her room and shut the door behind them.

"Thank you for coming to get me." Remy said.

Rogue looked at him and then unloaded on him. "You got tricked! What the hell were you thinking! I told you I would go with you. But no you told me not to worry and you would be back soon. And look what happen to you. How can I let you go anywhere on your own. You almost had to get married!" She yelled.

"I'm sorry Rogue."

"You better be. Because I am so not going to bail you out next time."

"Okay."

"Okay, now come here. I've missed you." Rogue said and she kissed him hard.

"Want to spend the rest of the day in bed?" Remy asked.

"You bet." Rogue answered and pulled him to the bed.


End file.
